


What I’ve Been Given: family

by scooter3scooter



Series: What Do I Need? [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Merry Christmas, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Peter spends his first Christmas as a family with the Barton’s
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Barton Family, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: What Do I Need? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What I’ve Been Given: family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissAgrafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/gifts).



> This is set after the fic What Do I Need. It would help greatly if you read that fic before this one but it’s not necessary I suppose. It’s probably set somewhere doing What I’ve Found.

Even if I did not have enhanced hearing I would have been able to hear Lila and Coopers squeals of excitement across the country. In hindsight, what else could I have expected from spending Christmas at the Barton’s? Pulling the fuzzy pajama sleeves over my hands, I braced myself for the ambush I knew was inevitable. _Even with my speed there’s not enough time to go check in the mirror to see how bad the bags under my eyes are._

At bright and early 5:42 in the morning the older two Barton kids bounded into my room, or rather it’s Cooper’s room I’m staying in. “Peter!” Lila called out, “it’s Christmas!” She leaped upon the bed, Cooper following suit. They both bounced upon the mattress, chanting, “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” I could not help but let out a laugh at their antics. Sitting up, the comforter slipped off me, revealing my pajamas matching theirs. _Even though Laura and my mom saw us all in our matching outfits last night I’m sure they’ll never finish cooing over how cute we all are. Not that I’m complaining though, it was cool to get a gift on Christmas Eve._

“Santa came!” Cooper hollered as he jumped up and landed on my lap to which I let out an over dramatic ‘oof!’ only to cause him to giggle even louder. “Come see!” He demanded, though he laughed through the words. I did not even get a chance to give an answer before each kid grabbed one of my hands, pulling me out of the room and down the stairs. _Thank god for my stickiness otherwise we all would have tumbled down those stairs._

They pulled me into the family room, where my mom was sitting holding Nathaniel, Happy next to her. Of course Nate had the same pajamas as the rest of us kids. “Merry Christmas,” my mom giggled at the sight in front of us, an enhanced teen being pulled around by two little kids like a rag doll. 

I barely got out a Merry Christmas to them before a plate was being shoved into my face. “See! Santa came!” Cooper grinned. The plate only had cookie crumbs and carrot pieces left, while the glass still left on the table was empty of the milk the kids filled it with the night prior. 

I smiled back at him, “that’s so cool!” I tried to match his excitement. “Even the reindeer got a snack,” I gestured to the carrot pieces. Cooper was practically vibrating with thrill. “Oh!” It was like a lightbulb lit up in his head before he whipped around the face my mom, “Auntie Pep, is it time for stockings now?” I did not have to look at him to know he was giving the puppy dog eyes. 

Patient as ever, she replied smoothly, “remember what your mom said? Once everyone is awake and here then we can open them,” she reminded the kids. It was not even a second later the two kids were running off to find the rest of the family to open stockings with us. Looking over at the yearned for items, they were so filled that the once hanging stockings are now laying on the floors. _I finally have a stocking._ Looking at my handmade one, it matched perfectly with the aesthetic of the rest of them. To think it was only a couple days ago that Lila helped me make my stocking. 

Eventually we got the entire family together, somehow Lila even convinced Laura and Clint to stop cooking to come join us. Now, both my parents, Clint and Laura, their three kids, Natasha, and Happy _and oh my god that’s a lot of family. I’ve never had a Christmas with more than three people before and now, now I have nine people to celebrate with. Wow… I never thought that could really be possible, that I wouldn’t have to feel so alone._

Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel passed out the stockings and everyone opened them at the same time. Within mine were individual alcohol markers in colors I did not already have, a small sketchbook, a Spider-Man keychain, a small Spider-Man LEGO set, and lots of candy. Soon enough, Lila was showing me her own goodies, asking me to draw with her with the new art supplies she received. With a promise I would draw with her later, it was soon time for breakfast. Though, it was more of a feast than a meal. Everything and anything you could imagine for breakfast was laid out on the table. Even with all these people here, maybe I can actually eat to my body’s content.

Even with the table overflowing in food, it was soon even more stuffed with stories. “You’re saying he gave you a giant stuffed bunny for Christmas?” Laura asked incredulously.

Before my mom could answer, my dad quickly butted in, giving opportunity for Clint to steal one of his pieces of bacon while he was distracted, “you said you liked the rabbit! Who doesn’t love rabbits?”

My mom rolled her eyes and even Happy looked like he was biting back a smile, “when did I ever give you the idea that what I want more than literally anything else in the world for Christmas is a stuffed animal?” 

Though before my parents could keep up the banter, Lila piped in, “I wanna giant bunny!” 

“You hear that?” My dad smirked, “this is a woman with fine taste.” I’m not sure whether Lila was happier or my mom was more annoyed. Either way my dad is lucky that his wife is across the table from him. Though every single person in the room was failing at hiding their laughter at the whole ordeal. The rest of the meal went on similarly, until everyone had their fill.

After breakfast is presents. 

In case you had not heard that there were three kids chanting, “presents! Presents! Presents!” Throughout the entire process of washing the endless dishes. No one had it in them to ask them to quiet down though, as apparently this is their first Christmas with more family too. Normally they only have Auntie Natasha with them. _We all get our first big Christmas together. Maybe I can actually have a happy Christmas for the first time._

Somehow I ended up being the ‘present passer outter,’ Clint mentioning something about Cooper trying to give himself every present the year before. 

Laura explained, “we give presents one at a time so everyone can see what everyone got. And it gives more time to be grateful rather than tearing everything apart in a minute,” before she had me hand out the first gift. With each present I gave one of the kids was more begging for me to play it with them immediately. 

Though after everyone in the room had opened several presents, Clint moved over from his spot perched on the top of the couch to sit next to me, “hey Petey, you know it’s okay to pick a present for you to open, right?” I did not mean to shrug so immediately. “Everyone else has opened something but you, open something,” he insisted before scooching back away. With that I reluctantly picked up the first present I saw with my name on it. Turned out to be an Avengers LEGO set from Cooper. _I swear I didn’t tear up at the thoughtful gift._

After that I periodically let myself open a gift, eventually having a pile of mostly art supplies and LEGOs. Though the last gift is what really stood out, a fancy new camera that even had a tripod and new lenses. _I may or may not have shed a few tears at the gift from ‘Santa’ as if I didn’t know who it was from._

With wrapping paper littering the floor and towers of toys filling the room, and everyone spread out to check out their gifts. Before I could be pulled away to play with the kid’s new Nintendo Switch with them, my dad pulled me off to the side. “Hey Kidaroo, I have one more present for you,” with an arm wrapped around my shoulder he led me to the room he and my mom have been staring in. “Now, I was going to will this to you, y’know, later on. Anyway,” he quickly switched away from _that_ dreaded topic the second he felt me tense, “I figured it’s better I give it to you now when I can help you with it.”

I forced a small smile, “are you gonna give it to me or just stay cryptic?” 

He rolled his eyes fondly, “yeah, yeah, here you go, Roo.” With that he handed me a small box. Carefully I unwrapped the paper, careful not to rip any of it. When I finally got the box open, it was a simple looking pair of blue tinted glasses. “Her name is E.D.I.T.H.,” he informed me.

I carefully put the glasses on, knowing with his money they probably cost more than May’s entire apartment. “What does E.D.I.T.H. stand for?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair with a soft grin, “she’ll tell you when it’s time. I probably should have changed the name, but it’s a fucking good name so screw it,” he gave a small laugh. “Anyway, I’ll help you figure it out but this is some hard core Stark, or rather Potts technology.” 

I could not help but gape, “are you sure…?” _Are you sure I’m worth it?_

As if he heard the second half of the question, he pulled me into a hug, “I’ve never been so sure.” We stayed in the embrace another minute before he finally let the kids drag me away to play, of course Clint was pulled along too. And soon an epic Mario Kart tournament ensued. I was not surprised in any way to see what a sore loser Clint could be. _I laughed until my stomach hurt, I can’t recall the last time that happened._

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely LittleMissAgrafina. I love you and even though you don’t celebrate, you deserve a Christmas present :) 💜


End file.
